Untouched
by MissIndependent101
Summary: Death Sentence - Sequel to Stand Your Ground. This just focuses on Joe and Gabby, after Madison left. It also shows the ups and downs of their relationship as well as Tanya and Baggy. Hope you like it! I'll hopefully have a better summary soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this the sequel I guess you could say to Stand Your ground. This focuses on Joe and Gabby's relationship. At the moment I have no idea where this story is going so... I didn't want to post until my other story was finished but I just couldn't stay away from the DS fandom :) So my number one focus is on my other story Take A Bow, but I will try and update this one as often as I can. Again I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story so hopefully I will figure it out soon!! So I'll stop rambling lol Review!!**

**Chapter one**

Gabby giggled as Joe's lips attacked her neck, she always loved the feeling of his lips. Whether they were against her lips or anywhere else on her body. He gripped her waist and started to lead her over to her bed.

"Stop. We have to stop." Gabby giggle.

"You always say that and we never stop." Joe said kissing her lips softly.

"I know. But my roommate is really going to be back tonight."

"That's alright, she can watch. I don't mind. Hey she can even join if she wants." Joe slipped his hands under her shirt and laid flat on her lower back.

"Okay seriously stop. You know I don't like sharing." Gabby gently pushed him back and maneuvered around him. She grinned to herself. Life could not get any better for her right now.

It had been two years since Madison had left. Billy had gotten worse with his attitude. You couldn't talk to him without getting him angry. The only person who seemed to be able to get through to him was Joe. She was also surprised at how close she got to him. He let her stay at his place all the time with Joe. They didn't really talk much but she considered him the big brother she never had, but she was sure to stay out of his way when he got in his moods.

She wasn't living at home with Tanya anymore. She was now living in a dorm room at Boston University. She had gotten a scholarship in journalism and she was loving every minute of it. Tanya was still with Baggy, he had moved in with her just after she had moved out. They had their problems just like every couple and they enjoyed making up.

At the moment she and Joe had just come back from seeing a movie and like always he either wanted to stay or wanted her to come over to his place. Contrary to popular belief they had still not had sex. They had done everything except actually having sex. Joe got frustrated sometimes but he understood and was willing to wait for her. Gabby was the best thing that had happened to him and he didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Joe sat on her bed then fell back and stared at the ceiling. Gabby stood leaning against her desk and look at him. She chuckled a little at his actions. She suddenly heard the lock to her dorm room jiggle then the door opened. Her room mate Becca stepped in and smiled at Gabby, then looked at Joe. She was a little wary of him. All she saw when she saw him was the tattoos, the clothing and the way he talk. She didn't like him very much and it didn't bother him because the feeling was mutual. She liked Gabby though. She was glad she had her as a room mate and not some crazy.

"Hey Gabby. Joe." Becca said throwing her purse on her bed.

"Rebecca." Joe said and stood up. Becca narrowed her eyes at him at the use of her full first name.

Joe walked over to Gabby and put his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, neck, cheek, then finally her lips.

"I'll take that as my leave. I'll meet you after your class tomorrow okay." Gabby nodded her head and he kissed her one last time before leaving the room.

"I really don't know what you see in him." Becca said sitting down on her bed.

"I see so much in him." Gabby said dreamily. Becca put her finger in her mouth as if she were gagging.

"He's different around me then when he's with everyone else. He's so sweet to me, and he respects me. More than I can say for every other guy I was ever involved with."

"But look at him." Becca didn't understand. To her Joe was just a thug trying to get his kicks on the innocent girl. "I mean the tattoos and the clothes have to stand for something."

"Yeah they do. It's who he is. It represents his loyalty to his brother and family."

"You mean gang." Becca muttered.

"I mean family. That _gang_ is closer than most families. Everyone of those guys would risk their life for each other."

"Well that's they way you see it. The way I see it is a bunch of lazy thugs that were too lazy to finish school to get a decent education so they decide to sell drugs and to threaten people into respecting them. Although its more fear then respect. I don't know why you involve yourself with them."

Gabby just smiled and shook her head. Her and Becca have this conversation every time she was out with Joe. She respected how Becca felt but that wasn't how she felt. Becca understood that too and respected that, she just liked to throw in her two cents hoping Gabby would come to her senses.

"Good night Becca." Gabby grabbed her clothes and towel and headed toward the showers.

"Night Gabs." Becca changed when Gabby shut the door and got into bed and closed her eyes going straight to sleep.

* * *

Tanya yawned as she enter her apartment. She had just come home from a grueling shift at the dinner and was exhausted. She was expecting Baggy to be there when she finished her shift but he wasn't. She wasn't too surprised. When Madison left, Billy got more demanding wanting the boys out all the time running corners. She understood his anger but it was interfering with her relationship. Her and Baggy never got nearly as much time together as they used to. And they lived together.

She hung her jacket up on the coat rack and went into the kitchen. She put her purse on the table and went to the refrigerator to have some leftovers from dinner the day before. After heating the food up she took it to the living room and sat down turning the television on.

While eating her mind went to Madison. She hadn't spoken to her in almost a year. It was because she was late on a phone bill and her phone got shut off. Then when she got it back she had to change her number and she never called Madison to tell her. Call her selfish but she didn't want to talk to Madison because it hurt. Madison was her best friend. The only friend she really had besides her sister. So when she left it hurt. As much as she wanted to call and talk to her, she didn't. She figured if she forgot about her it wouldn't hurt so bad. She even went as far as taking the picture she had of Madison and Caleb that was hung in the living room down.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Reaching over to the cordless that was on the coffee table she answered.

"Hey baby." Baggy's voice came from the other end.

"Hey. Where are you? You weren't there when I got off."

"Billy had me run a few extra corners. Heco fucked up again." Baggy said sighing.

"What? Again? Baggy we never have time together anymore." Tanya could feel the frustration build.

"I know baby. What do you want me to do. You know what Billy's like. Look don't wait up for me, I'll be home as soon as I can." Baggy hung up the phone not waiting for a reply.

Tanya looked down at the phone. Then in a fit of anger she flung it across the room enjoying the sound of it hitting the wall then falling to the ground in pieces. She didn't know what to do anymore. It had been so long since the spent any time together. She felt like they were growing apart and it scared the hell out of her. She contemplated calling Madison but wiped it out of her mind right away. Shaking her head she went into her bedroom to go to sleep. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and took her work shirt off leaving her in a sports bra. Getting under the covers she curled herself up and wrapped her arms around herself and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

It was close to four in the morning when Baggy finally walked into the apartment. The place was dark so he couldn't much except for shadows. He knew he had to make it up to Tanya. He would figure it out soon. He took his shoes off and started his way to the bedroom. He stopped when he stepped on something sharp under his foot.

"Ow shit!" He muttered. He bent down and picked up the broken phone. He frowned when he realized Tanya must have broken it. Sighing he picked up the broken phone and laid it on the kitchen table. He would clean it up tomorrow then he would have to get a new one.

He walked into the bedroom. He felt a cool breeze seeing the window was wide open, the green curtains blowing. He looked to the bed and saw Tanya curled up on the side of the bed where he usually slept. He sighed feeling the guilt swim through his gut. He hauled his shirt off and took his jeans and socks off. Pulling back the covers he got in the bed and scooted himself closer to Tanya. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He placed a kiss on her shoulder. He felt her move slightly.

"Baggy?" Tanya said groggily.

"Yeah baby. It's me." Baggy kissed the back of her head.

"What time is it? Where have you been?" She slurred still half asleep.

"Don't worry about it baby. Go back to sleep." Baggy leaned down and pressed kiss to her lips. She turned around and wrapped herself around him laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about breaking the phone." She mumbled against his chest.

He pressed his lips to her head. "It's okay. We'll get a new one tomorrow."

He faintly felt Tanya nod her head, then he felt her breathing even out. He closed his eyes and went to sleep resting his head against the top of hers.

* * *

Gabby groaned hearing her phone ringing. She buried her head into her pillow determined to block the sound out. Before long another pillow had been launched at the back of her head.

"Answer the phone." Becca said sitting up in bed with a scowl.

"Why can't you answer it?" Gabby mumbled.

"It's closer to you." Becca leaned back and covered her head with the covers. Gabby threw the covers off of her and walked over to the phone on her desk.

"What." Gabby grumbled going back to the bed and laying down with the phone to her ear.

"Morning beautiful." She heard Joe's voice on the other end. She smiled despite being annoyed at being awoken.

"Morning handsome. What time is it?" She looked over at the clock to see it was ten to eight in the morning. Her first class was at ten so she might as well stay awake.

"Still early. What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm in bed at the moment having a very nice dream." Gabby sucked in a laugh when she heard Becca groan from the other bed. She heard her move and looked up seeing her get out of bed, grab her robe and leave the room.

"Really. What kind of dream. Is it the kind where I can make it a reality." She could almost feel his smirk.

"Maybe. It may have involved you, me and some foods of your choosing." Gabby chuckled.

"Aw, baby don't do that to me. Is _she _there?" He asked.

"I just told you my dream and your asking about Becca?" Gabby said acting mad.

"Trust she has nothing to do with what your dream is doing to me right now."

"Okay I get it. No she just left, I guess to shower. She might be awhile if she knows I'm on the phone with you." Gabby said laughing and started to snuggle under the covers more wishing he was there with her. She still had over an hour until class so she wasn't in a rush.

"Good because I'm outside the campus and I'll be there in a few." Joe hung up the phone.

Gabby looked down at the phone and grinned. He was always surprising her, showing up in the most random places. One time he snuck into one of her classes and sat with her throughout the entire lecture. It was safe to say she found it hard to concentrate that day.

True to his word she heard the door open. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep although he know she wasn't. Joe closed the door and walked over to the bed. He leaned over her resting his arms on both sides of her. He brought his head down to nuzzle his nose into her neck. She smiled and accidentally gave out a giggle.

"See now I know your awake." Joe said putting the rest of his body on the bed leaning over her.

"Yeah so. What are you doing here. I thought your day didn't start until noon." Gabby yawn and put her arms lazily around his neck.

"Billy had some corners for me to run late last night, which turned into early this morning. Then I figured you would be up soon anyways. Then while you were in class I could get a nap in. At least here Billy can't get a hold of me. For a while anyway."

"Do you ever get time to sleep anymore? Whenever your not with me, your running corners." Gabby had come to terms with what Joe did to make money. They had their arguments when they first started seeing each other but they talked it out and agreed that it would have no say in how their relationship was.

"Well I'm planning to get some sleep when your gone." Joe flopped himself down next to her. The bed was only a single bed so Gabby had to adjust herself so most of her body was on top of him.

"I still have an hour before class." Gabby said.

"Oh yeah. I'll be here when you get back." Joe leaned his head back into her pillows and closed his eyes.

"I said I still have an hour." Gabby crawled on top of him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then trailed down to his jaw. She felt his mouth curve as he smirked. She looked up still seeing his eyes closed. She gently kissed his lips then pulled back when she didn't feel him kissing back.

"Okay then. I'll get ready and go to class early I guess." Gabby pulled back from him and moved to get off the bed but found herself being pulled back. She felt Joe's lips on hers and he didn't waist any time forcing his tongue in her mouth. She smiled against his mouth and hungrily took from him as much as he was taking from her.

Joe's hands ran from the back of her legs, up her bottom to wrap around her waist. He trailed his lips down her chin to her neck. He ran his hands up her back dragging the pajama top she had on with him. She pulled her head back as he hauled the shirt over her head leaving her in a black sports bra. Gabby shivered feeling his hands run over her bare skin. It seemed like no matter how much he touched her it always felt like the first time. Gabby stretched her body over him and pressed kissed to his neck. He let out a satisfied moan feeling her body over his. He brought his hands up and slipped them under the back of her bra and started to push the material up.

"Okay. I don't need to see this."

Gabby jumped at the sound of her room mates voice. She fell to the floor while Joe sat up and glared. Becca stood up in the doorway of the room in her fluffy robe holding a towel that she had ran through her wet hair.

"I'd appreciate if you could refrain from doing that when I live here also." Becca said and walked over to her bed.

"I'd appreciate if you'd knock." Joe muttered annoyed at being interrupted.

"I live here. I don't have to knock." Becca took her hair dryer out of the drawer of her night table and plugged it in.

"Sorry Becca. I didn't think you would be back so soon. You don't mind if Joe takes a nap here while I'm in class do you?" Gabby stood up and put her shirt back on.

"Why would I mind. You know I love having Joe over." Becca said sarcastically.

"Becca, be nice." Gabby warned. It was hard having her boyfriend and best friend not get along.

Joe opened his mouth to say something back to her but shut it seeing Gabby's face. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He was sticking to the one thing he remember that his mother taught him and that was if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. He didn't exactly follow that motto the majority of the time but for Gabby he would do it.

Gabby leaned down to kiss Joe on the cheek. "Thank you for not saying anything. I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

Gabby turned and gave a warning look to Becca mentally telling her not to say anything that would start a fight. Becca just rolled her eyes and started to dry her hair. Joe watched Gabby leave and stared at the door when she left.

Joe scowled at Becca who was blatantly ignoring him. The sound of the hairdryer going was starting to annoy him.

"Why do you bother with that thing. Your hair will dry eventually." Joe didn't understand why girls used hair dryers. Hair dries after so long anyways. Becca shut off the dryer and glared at him.

"Unlike you who seems to not care what he looks like, I like to look presentable to the public when I go out and the include drying my hair. Besides I never see you complain when Gabby dries her hair. Now shut up." Becca turned the dryer on again and turned around so her back was to him. She didn't want to say anything but she saw the way he looked at Gabby when she was doing her hair. She would give anything to have someone look at her like that. Not Joe. Definitely not Joe, but someone.

Joe leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to block the sound of the dryer out of his head. He was really tired. He had no sleep since he left Gabby the night before. Billy had sent him out to cover both his and Heco's corners since Heco had screwed up. Again. Joe didn't know why Billy didn't just kill Heco and get it over with. All he did was screw up. But then again Heco had been friends with Billy since they were kids and he guessed that meant something to him.

After a few minutes Gabby still hadn't returned. He heard the dryer shut off and some shuffling. Hearing the door open, then close he peeked an eye open happy to see an empty room. He shifted himself down on the bed to get more comfortable and closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

Gabby returned to her room approximately twenty minutes later. She had fixed her hair, done her make up and made herself presentable. All she had to do now was change her clothes. Walking into her room she noticed Becca had left. She looked to her bed seeing Joe fast asleep. She was almost disappointed but was glad he was finally getting some sleep. She went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. She put them on then took her pajama top off. She searched her drawer looking for a shirt to wear.

Joe opened his eyes and watched as Gabby searched her drawers for a shirt. Lazily he raised an eyebrow and put his hands behind his head as he watched her, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Nice show."

Gabby spun around and looked at Joe. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm awake? I thought I was dreaming waking up seeing you shirtless. I feel much better now." Joe smirked tilting his head to the side looking her up and down.

"Very funny." Gabby threw her pajama top at him chuckling when it landed on his head. She turned and found a black, long sleeved, v-neck shirt and slipped it on. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it facing him.

"I'll be back at eleven. Stay here and get some sleep." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. His mouth went from a smirk to a thankful smile and kissed her back.

"I'll be here." He said and took his shirt off and leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes.

Gabby smiled softly at him and left the room to go to her first class.

**Please review! By the way there are some visuals on my profile if you would like to check them out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I could get this chapter out! It's a little on the short side but better than nothing right? Thanks to those who have reviewed. It makes me feel really good knowing that people like this as much as they like Stand Your Ground! So I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes that I've missed. I tried. So please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Chapter two**

Billy stood in front of his gang in what used to be a mental hospital but they now call it the office. He was watching while they packed up their stuff ready to go to their corners. He was angry though because they were all there except for Joe. He could not get a hold of him. He knew he was most likely with Gabby and he knew she lived in a dorm at the school. But the last thing he wanted to do was bring any unwanted attention to himself by searching for him. From the corner of his eye he spotted Baggy leaving with his bag.

"Baggy." He called out.

Baggy looked over and began to get nervous. He thought back wondering if he did something wrong or if he was short the last time he gave Billy money.

He made his way over to Billy. "Yeah?"

Billy stayed silent as he watched everyone leave. He took a drag of the cigarette he had lit and absently rubbed his nose.

"You talk to your girl lately?" He asked looking around making sure no one was around to hear him.

"Yeah this morning." Baggy said. He had a feeling he knew what Billy was going to ask.

"Has she heard from Madison?" Billy cleared his throat. As much as he was angry at her for leaving, he was able to sleep at night of he knew that she was alright.

Baggy shook his head. "Not since the kid's birthday."

Billy sighed and nodded his head, then he made his way to the back of the office where the chapel was. It was the one place he could think clearly. Most of the boys knew better than to bother him when he was in there.

Before he had met Madison he never thought of the what ifs. He had never wanted to be someone's husband, or some child's father. All he knew was the gang, violence, the blood and the gore. But when Madison suddenly arrived in his life he started thinking about it. He wanted to be her husband and be a father. Though he would never tell anyone about these thoughts. Everybody thought him to be the cold heartless bastard that didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. And he planned to keep it that way. He pulled out his phone to try Joe again. He cursed when all he got was his voice mail.

"Where the fuck is he?" He muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

When Gabby came back from her classes, Joe was still passed out in her bed. Becca hadn't come back yet and for that she was glad. She knew Joe would be in a bad mood if she was here when he woke up. She wasn't sure why they didn't get along. She knew Becca didn't approve of his lifestyle, but neither did she at first. Now she couldn't picture him doing anything else. Gabby threw her bag on the floor and took her sandles off. As quietly as she could she lifted the blankets and slide in the bed next to him.

Joe opened an eye when he felt her get in the bed and immediately wrapped and arm around her waist. Gabby reached up to caress his cheek and slowly brought her hand down his neck and chest. She kissed him gently and said his name.

"Joe? You awake?" He grunted and pulled her against him, eyes still closed.

Gabby kissed his lips again and then his cheek. When she got no response from him she trailed her lips down his neck and chest. She knew he was awake because she could feel the shiver that came out of him and heard the small moan that came out of his mouth. She chuckled when Joe snaked his leg around hers and locked them against him, preventing her from moving. She smirked and placed hot kisses to his chest and ran her hands down to his waist.

"That's cheating." Joe smirked and finally opened his eyes making her laugh.

"It worked though didn't it."

"Whatever. How was class?" He asked twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Excruciatingly long. Especially since I knew you were here." She pecked his cheek. "Has Becca been back yet?"

"No." He said. "Thank God." He added under his breath.

"I don't understand why you don't like her. I mean she's female and hot." Gabby teased making invisible circles along his chest.

"I liked her just fine when I first met her. Then she started talking. Now all I see is a chick that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."

Gabby just sighed and relaxed against him. She smiled to herself feeling completely content for the first time in a long time. Since she had started school, she spent a lot of time going to class and studying. So it gave her and Joe a lot less time together. Both were lying in a comfortable silence when they were interrupted by the phone on Gabby's desk that had started ringing.

Groaning at their silence being interrupted, Gabby pushed herself off the bed and over to her desk to answer the phone. She answered and sat on the edge of the bed when Joe slipped his hand under her shirt running his fingers along her back.

"Gabby?" Tanya's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tan. What's up?"

"Uh. Is Joe there with you?" Tanya said sounding nervous.

"Yeah Joe's here why?" Joe had sat up at the mention of his name.

"Just tell him that he needs to get a hold of Billy as soon as possible."

"Yeah sure. Tanya are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey we haven't hung out in a while, why don't we do lunch this weekend?"

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. Love you. Bye." Tanya hung up leaving Gabby looking at the phone.

"Everything alright?" Joe asked wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think so. Tanya said that you need to call Billy asap. Apparently he's been trying to get a hold you you. Is your phone on?"

Joe shook his head. "It's in my jacket. I turned it off so no one would disturb me from my beauty sleep." He smirked.

Gabby rolled her eyes laughing softly and grabbed his jacket that was one the floor and gave him his phone. Turning it on, he saw he had several voice mails. All from one person.

"Joe where the fuck are you? You need to get me my fuckin money tonight or your going to be the one going to Bones to explain why he didn't get all his money this week." Billy's voice boomed out from the phone.

"I guess that means you have to go." Gabby said sadly.

"Yeah. But I'll most likely be at the bar tomorrow night if you want to stop by." Joe said slipping his shirt on.

"Sure. Maybe Becca and I can make it a date." Gabby grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't care as long as your there." Joe leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

"I'll see you later." Joe said and left.

Gabby grinned to herself. She was happier than ever and her and Joe were closer than ever.

* * *

Tanya sighed as she looked over at both Billy and Baggy. Billy seemed to know when to interrupt intimate moments between her and Baggy. They finally had some alone time together when Billy started banging on the door demanding she call her sister in order to find Joe.

He then had the nerve to send Baggy out to cover more corners, and of course Baggy did so no questions asked. It was times like these she cursed Madison for leaving because since she left Billy had been completely unbearable. She hated the way Billy treated the people he called his family, and she had told Baggy that many times. But each time it had ended in an argument with Baggy storming out of the apartment. Sometimes he would be gone for the whole night, other times he would be gone for a few days.

It broke her heart when he would leave like that. She knew he was angry and needed sometime to cool down, but did it really take a couple days to cool down from a petty argument?

It was a couple of hours later when she finally decided to call him. She had the number halfway dialed when the front door opened. Looking up she let out a sigh of relief seeing Baggy walk in.

"Hi." She said softly playing with her fingers.

"Hey baby." He said just as softly and closed the door. Tanya put the phone back on the counter. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"So..." She hated awkward silences that seemed to be occurring a lot more lately.

"Can we not fight and pretend nothing happened?" Baggy said as he walked in front of her. He gently grabbed her face and placed a soft slow kiss on her lips. As much as she wanted to object, she felt her resolve melt when he kissed her.

"Okay." Tanya murmured and kissed him back.

Baggy deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips. She opened her mouth giving him entrance and let a moan come out from the back of her throat. She felt her knees shaking and Baggy let out a growl and pressed her against him, holding her up. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he trailed his lips down the middle of his throat. She brought one hand up and ran it through his hair while the other gripped his bicep. Slowly Baggy ran his hands down her back and over her bottom where he cupped and lifted her effortlessly in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together as he made his way to their bedroom where he planned to make up for all the arguing they had been doing lately.

* * *

Becca ran a hand through her hair as she stepped off the bus. She had just come back from the hospital from visiting her father. He had been battling cancer his whole life and had gotten sick the last few months and was now bedridden in the hospital. Since her mom had died when she was younger and since she was an only child, her father had raised her completely by himself. And he did a damn good job of it if she said so herself. She owed it to him for taking care of her so she was going to do everything she could to pay him back and take care of him. Fortunately her fathers insurance payed for most of the medical bills, but she still took up a part time job at a local thrift store. Every check she got she put half away for her father and the other half went to her schooling. It left little for herself to use but once she was a famous magazine writer it would make up for it all.

Turning a corner away from the bus stop she saw the dorm building and started speed walking towards it. It was late and she hated walking by herself at night.

"Hey sweetheart." A voice called out making a sick feeling enter her stomach. She ignored him and kept walking. She sped up when she heard the footsteps behind her quickly catching up.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." the voice was now directly behind her. Then a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She had a second to look down to see a greasy dirty hands with black finger nails, that were not due to nail polish, spin her around.

She was faced with a large chubby man with a dark beard that covered most of his face. The small area around his eyes that had no hair was extremely dirty.

"Let go of me." She said trying to keep her voice even. She was terrified but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"You got any money?" He said and ran his hand across the front of her jeans toward her crotch area. She swallowed the bile that seemed to be making its way up her throat. He stuck a hand in the right front pocket doing a little more that search for money.

"Get the hell away from me you creep." She pushed against him trying to get away from him but he was much bigger than her so it didn't do much of anything.

"Just relax. You can enjoy this just as much as I will." The man pushed her against the building they were in front of.

"Stop it, please." She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes when he forced her legs apart.

Becca squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head to the side. It was only when she heard a loud rumble did she open them again. Looking down the street she saw the headlights of a car coming her way. She immediately started screaming and struggling hoping whoever was in the car would stop and help her.

The man brought his hand up over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up bitch. No one's going to help you."

She watched the car drive past her and noticed it was red with tribal signs all over it. She recognized it from the multiple times she saw it drop Joe off at the dorm. She kept struggling and felt the tears fall down her cheeks when the man tried to unsnap her jeans. Then she cried in relief when the car stopped a couple feet away. She saw two men step out of the car. One was tall and hand a bald head. The other was shorter with short hair. It was too dark to really see their faces. She could see the shorter one had tattoos coming up from his neck but they both had heavy jackets on so she couldn't tell if they had anymore but she was willing to bet they did.

"Help." She shouted out to them, hoping they would answer her.

The tall bald guy she saw walked calmly to the front of the car and leaned against it folding his arms in front of him, while the shorter one calmly walked over to her. The guy assaulting her seemed to not hear the car stop or the guy coming toward them. Becca's eyes widened and she let out a gasp when the guy took out a gun from the back of his pants.

"I don't think the lady is enjoying herself." He said and pressed the head of the gun against the back of the guys head.

The guy froze when he felt the gun and put his hands up in surrender. Becca stepped away from him as soon as his hands went up.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of here before I blow your fuckin head off." The guy holding the gun said calmly.

"Alright, alright. If you wanted her for herself just say so." The guy knew he had just said the wrong thing when he heard the gun being cocked.

"One, two..." he didn't have to say anymore as the guy ran down the street and around the corner.

"You alright?" He said and put the gun away.

Becca nodded her head furiously. She didn't know what to say. If he hadn't come when he did, she didn't want to think about what would have happened. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the man who had just saved her.

"Thank you." She whispered and he had to strain to hear her.

"What was that?" He asked, then smirked because he had heard her.

Becca pursed her lips together and looked down, then back at him tightening her arms that were wrapped around herself. "I said thank you."

"Spink! Stop flirting and hurry the fuck up. We got a deadline to keep." The guy leaning on the car shouted.

"Hold on!." Spink shouted back. "You high bastard." He added under his breath, then looked back at Becca.

"My name's Spink."

"Becca." She said softly. She wasn't going to ask about his name because as far as she was concerned she was never going to see him again.

"I should get going." Becca said. She thanked him again and began walking away from him.

"So your the room mate of Joe's girl huh?"

Becca froze, then turned around to face him, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"I told you. I'm Spink. Me and Joe are tight. And that's Heco." He said referring to the guy who was looking pretty impatient by now. "You could call us a big happy family."

Becca stared at him with a blank look when she suddenly realized that he was a part of the Darley gang.

"What do you want a prize or something?" Becca said hiding her shock.

"Or something." Spink smirked looking her up and down.

She scoffed in disgust. " I have to go." She turned around again and started walking away from him.

"Be careful sweetheart. You don't know what kind of people are around this time of night wanting to prey on a young innocent girl like yourself." Spink said as he and Heco got back into the car.

Becca ignored him and turned her walk into a jog. She finally made it to her dorm. She prayed that Gabby was asleep when he got there. The last thing she wanted was to tell Gabby what happened because she would no doubt tell Joe, then Joe will talk to Spink.

She sighed in relief seeing Gabby fast asleep once she made it to her room. She quickly changed and curled up in bed with thoughts of what almost happened to her and of who saved her.

**Be kind! Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter!! Yay. So since I've kinda hit a road block with my other story I took a slight detour and updated this one! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and alerted!! I'm terribly sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I tried to catch most of them. ;) Keep on with the reviewing!! :D**

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Becca complained running her straightener through her hair.

"I'm not making you do anything. All we're doing is going to a bar to hang out and have fun." Gabby said amused.

"Yeah, with your boyfriend and his gang banger friends." Becca muttered.

"Okay I know they look tough, but they're not all that bad. Just look out for Billy, he has a bit of a temper." Gabby warned.

"Which one is he?" Becca had never really seen any of the gang except for Joe, and now Spink and Heco.

"He's big, bald, and full of tattoos. Don't worry you'll know who is is as soon as you see him. He's also Joe's older brother."

Becca looked over at Gabby in surprise. She had no idea Joe had a brother. Maybe there was more to Joe Darley than she had originally thought.

For her clothes she had decided on a short white jean miniskirt, with a red halter top. She ran a brush through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror finally deeming herself presentable.

Gabby herself had just finished her hair, pulling half of it back in a clip leaving her side bang covering half of her face. She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans, with a belt that had the Chanel design on it. It had been a Christmas gift from her sister. For a top she had a white halter top that hung loosely around her hips and the pieces that were wrapped around her neck looked like white ropes.

"Are we ready yet?" Becca asked looking at Gabby.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gabby grabbed her purse, but just as the girls were walking out the door the phone began to ring.

"Hang on." Gabby said and picked up the phone.

"Baby! Where the hell are ya?" She heard her boyfriend's slurred voice come from over the phone.

"Joe? Are you drunk?" Gabby couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her throat..

"How did you know?" He said seriously. "Are you coming? I think you should come. There's a chick here that's looking at me funny."

"I'm leaving right now. Don't worry, when I get there I'll show that chick exactly who's boss."

"Okay. See ya. Man, I'm not whipped." That was all she heard before the line went dead. She shook her head and laughed to herself.

"I can already tell tonight is going to be interesting." Becca mumbled.

"Cheer up. Trust me, you haven't seen anything until you've seen all these guys together."

Gabby locked the door and both girls left to make their way to the Four Roses.

* * *

Tanya was sat down next to Baggy at the Four Roses. All she had been doing was listening to Baggy and the boys talk about the latest hits, the latest action at the corners, and the conversation took a disgusting turn when they started talking about their latest conquests. She shook her head and looked at Baggy, who was laughing, in digust.

"So Joe, you and the mini Tanya have anything interesting to report?" Heco smirked.

Tanya whipped her head over to look at Joe. "You better not have an answer for that."

"No worries," Joe assured. "What happens between me and Gabby, stays between me and Gabby." Although his smirk did nothing to reassure Tanya.

"Speaking of," Joe stood up when he spotted Gabby walking in the bar toward him.

"Gabriella, it's about damn time." Joe said loudly when she was next to him.

"How many drinks have you had?" He didn't answer her, he just sat down and pulled her on his lap and started peppering her neck with kisses.

"Well who do we have here?" Becca looked across the table and frowned seeing the man who had rescued her the night before, smirking at her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She hadn't even thought about him being here. She couldn't even remember his name.

"You two know each other?" Gabby looked back and forth between Spink and Becca.

"Hardly." Becca said.

"We met the other night when some homeless guy wanted to get fresh with her. Yours truly, saved her life and if you ask me I deserve a little something, something." Becca glared over at Spink.

"Hey I was there too. I should get something." Heco said.

"Yeah sure. How about my foot up your ass?" Becca sneered at Heco.

"Becca what are they talking about?" Gabby asked from Joe's lap.

"So she's feisty. I like that in a woman." Spink grabbed a spare chair and pulled it next to him. "Here sweetheart, you can sit next to me."

Becca glance down at Gabby, she wanted out of there but seeing Gabby's pleading face made her suck up her pride. She walked over to the spare chair and sat down in a huff.

Spink leaned back in his chair and put his arm against the back of her chair. He grabbed a lock of her hair and gently pulled causing Becca to glare at him.

"Man, your just asking to get your ass kicked." Baggy said resting a hang on Tanya's thigh.

"Nah. She likes it. Don't you sweetheart?"

"Bec, why didn't you tell me you were attacked?" Gabby was genuinely upset that Becca hadn't said anything to her.

"It wasn't that big a deal. Besides you were asleep when I got home and I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't say anything this morning."

"Honestly, it skipped my mind. Until I met superman over here." Becca said sarcastically.

"Babe, it's done and over with, let's go play some pool." Joe said gently tapping Gabby's thigh.

* * *

Joe stood back as he watched gabby leaning over the pool table taking her shot. He grinned as his eyes ran up and down her body before resting on her butt. She does have a nice ass, he thought to himself.

"What I'd do to give her a good time."

Joe's grin fell from his face and turned to send a hard glare to the voice next to him. It was a man, who wasn't quite bigger than him, although he did look a lot older. He looked to be in his late forties. He had light hair around his head with a few stray hairs covering the top of his head. He had a large stomach and a tattoo of a naked woman on his forearm.

"Why don't you hit on someone your own age?" Joe snapped.

"Age ain't nothing but a number kid."

Joe's eyes narrowed when he watched the man's eye's run down her body as she moved to take another shot.

"Well old man. Watch and learn." Joe smirked and walked behind Gabby. He pushed her against the table, pressing himself firmly against her back. He reached around her and rested his hands on top of hers. Gabby relaxed her hands that were on the pool stick letting Joe control it.

"What do you think your doing Darley?" Gabby said playfully.

"You were doing it wrong." He said resting his chin on her shoulder and took a shot. He smirked seeing the ball go into the corner pocket.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, and you have a creepy admirer. I'm doing you a favor."

"Right, and you get nothing out of it?" Gabby turned around so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started playing with the hairs on the base of his neck as she glanced behind him and gave a disgusted look at the man who was now glaring at them.

"He doesn't look very happy." She stated.

"Good." Joe leaned forward and grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth before kissing her. Gabby grinned against his lips and kissed him back, both now ignoring everyone in the bar.

* * *

"Baggy are you coming home with me tonight?" Tanya asked.

"I hope so. But Billy could call anytime with work." Baggy said and cleared his throats.

"Well if you do come home with me, I'll make it worth it." Tanya started to rub her hand across his thigh and kissed the spot just under his ear.

"Hell man, if you won't go home with her, I will." Tommy said looking at Tanya.

"Watch your mouth." Baggy growled.

"Just saying." Tommy grabbed his beer and leaned back in his seat.

"I need another drink. Caroline!" Baggy yelled for his sister.

"Keep your panties on. What do you want?" Caroline stopped at their table, flashing Tanya a smile.

"What the hell do you think I want? I want another drink."

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Caroline grumbled turning to go to the bar.

"Baggy, what's wrong with you? You never talk to your sister like that." Tanya was surprised. She had never heard Baggy talk to his sister like that. Caroline and herself were the only few people he never raised his voice to.

"Nothing, I just want another fucking drink, is that okay with you?"

Tanya opened her mouth to retort back but just sighed and looked around in stead. She felt bad for Becca who was trying to ignore Spink's shameless flirting. Her eye's then shifted over to her sister and Joe. They both seemed to be off in their own little world. She couldn't help the envy that bubbled in her stomach. She remembered when her and Baggy used to act that way. The last little while it seemed like all they did was fight and have sex. Although she had to admit, the angry sex was always good. She still missed the times when he would be tender with her. He was hardly ever home and they never really talked anymore. She was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard a phone ring. She recognized the ring tone coming from Baggy's pocket.

"Yeah?" Baggy turned so his back was facing Tanya. She looked down at her hands, she could pretty much guess what the phone call was about.

"Alright, I'll leave now." He hung up the phone.

"Baby I got to go. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay?"

"You can take me home." Tanya said quietly.

Becca watched as the annoyed look on Tanya's face turn angry, and then sad all in the matter of a few seconds. She felt bad for the older girl, it was obvious she was hurting and her boyfriend didn't have a clue. Becca let out a surprised gasp when a tall glass of beer was suddenly laid in front of her, some of the liquid splashing over the sides.

"To you, from me." Spink said insisting she drink.

This was her forth drink. Three more than she had planned. Deciding she might as well have a good time while she was here, she picked up the glass and started chugging it.

"Woah sweetheart, careful." Spink laughed.

"Girl knows how to hold her alcohol. Never a bad thing." Tommy said nodding his head, laughing with Spink.

"Where did Tanya go?" Gabby and Joe had made their way back to the table and sat down.

"Baggy got a call, had to leave." Heco replied.

It was about forty-five minutes later and for Becca, seven drinks later. Gabby, Joe and the rest of the gang were in an intense conversation about whether or not women were tough enough to be apart of the gang. Not that Gabby was looking to officially join, she was already considered a part of the gang because of Joe.

Becca was currently in a flirting war with Spink. If her head was clear and she was sober, she wouldn't be caught dead flirting with him.

Suddenly the front door of the bar opened up making a cool breeze flow through the room. Becca looked up through hazy eyes as two men walked in and made their way towards them.

Both seemed to be covered in tattoos, like the rest of the gang. One man was a tall, African American man with long sideburns on his cheek. He looked tough, but seemed to have a certain warmth in her eyes. He looked like a guy that would do anything to protect his family. The other man on the other hand, had a cold, dangerous, demanding presence about him. He was tall, bald with tribal tattoos up his neck. Becca didn't have to ask to figure out that this was Billy. Gabby was right, you knew exactly who he was the second his presence was known.

"Bodie, Billy." Heco nodded at them.

"Billy, man it's about time you got here." Joe slurred.

Billy glanced around the table nodding at Gabby who smiled nervously at him. Then his eyes landed on a girl he had never seen before.

"Who the fuck are you?" Billy tilted his head and looked down at Becca.

Becca arched her eyebrow at the tone of voice he was using.

"Who the hell are you?" She shot back at him.

Billy's narrowed his eyes. Just who did this girl think she was talking to him like that? Becca looked over at Gabby who had a nervous look on her face.

"Who the hell am I? You want to know who the hell am I." Billy laughed sarcastically. He then grabbed a chair that was in front of him and threw it to the ground. He was about to show her exactly who he was when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Bodie looking at him.

"She's new dog. She really doesn't know who we are. She's Gabby's friend, give her a break." Bodie only stopped Billy because he happened to glance at Gabby and the scared look on her face. He had to admit that he had developed a soft spot for the girl.

"I have to pee." Becca stood up and went towards the back before anyone could say anything.

"Maybe I should check on her." Gabby said moving to get up, but Spink stood up and stopped her.

"No. I'll check on her." He stood up and went in the same direction Becca went.

* * *

Becca looked at herself in the mirror. She had to splash her face with water when she felt the rest of the world start to spin around her. She backed up and leaned back against the cool wall. Closing her eyes she thought back to what had just happened with Billy. He had scared her, but she didn't want anyone else to know that. Although she was certain Gabby could see right through her.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open. It wasn't until she felt warm hands on her hips, did she snap open her eyes only to see Spink's smirking face. After letting out a gasp she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Something I've wanted to do since the moment I met you."

She didn't have time to wonder what he was talking about because he had suddenly placed his lips hungrily on hers. She felt the warmth enter low in her belly. She stood frozen for a few seconds before gripping his short where her hands had been and kissed him back just as hungrily. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth and caress over hers. Spink circled his hands around her waist and pressed himself hard against her.

He smirked against her lips when she let out a low moan. Spink ran a hand down her bottom and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. She tilted her head back as his lips trailed down her neck. She tapped her head against the wall behind her and opened her eyes. She looked around the bathroom thankful there was no one else there. Then her eyes went to the mirror.

Becca stared at the image of her with Spink who was devouring her neck. Her eyes widened when it hit her as to what she was doing. She brought her hands back to his shoulders and pushed. He hadn't been expecting it so he fell back a couple steps.

"What the fuck?" He said annoyed. He had been enjoying himself and thought she had been too.

"This didn't happen. Nobody is to know about this." Becca demanded feeling horrified that she had just made out with a gang member in a dirty bathroom of a bar.

"What are you talking about? You enjoyed that, you know you did."

"No." Becca shook her head trying to convince herself that she didn't enjoy it. Turning she ran past him out of the bathroom, leaving Spink staring after her.

* * *

Gabby laughed as she watched Joe and Jamie compete in an arm wrestling match. Unfortunately Jamie was a lot bigger than him so he wasn't doing so well. The smile fell from her face when she saw Becca walking toward her with a troubled look on her face.

"Bec, what's wrong?" Gabby asked standing up.

"Can we please go?" Becca didn't want to be there anymore.

Gabby looked at her for a second and didn't like the blank look on her face. "Okay." She turned to Joe. "I think we're going to head out. Becca's not feeling very well."

"Then let her go. Doesn't mean you have to go."

"Joe." Gabby arched an eyebrow looking at him.

Joe stared at her before sighing. "Fine. But I wanna come with you. Let me call a cab."

Joe got up to go to the pay phone while Gabby and Becca followed him. Becca saw Spink come of the bathroom from the corner of her eye but ignored him.

"Whipped." Joe turned to see who said it but the whole table was laughing. Even Billy let a smirk cross his face.

"Fuck all of you." Joe flipped all of them off before wrapping an arm around Gabby's waist leading her out of the bar, Becca following quietly behind them.

Joe, Gabby, and Becca all sat uncomfortably in the backseat of the cab. The cab was completely silent, nobody knew what to say. Gabby wanted to ask Becca what was wrong but knew she wouldn't say anything with Joe there.

They pulled up just outside of the dorm building and Becca got out of the car. Gabby moved to follow but Joe grabbed her hand.

"Come back to the apartment with me?"

"I should take care of Becca." Gabby said feeling torn. She wanted to go with Joe, but felt that she should help Becca.

"Gabby go. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go straight to bed anyways, we'll talk tomorrow." Becca said surprising both Gabby and Joe.

"You sure?" Gabby asked. Becca smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Alright." Gabby closed the cab door and they left the parking lot.

"That's a first. No argument? Something had to have happened." Gabby was concerned for her friend.

"She'll be fine. You'll talk to her tomorrow and realize you were worrying for nothing." Joe really didn't want to talk about Becca at the moment. He was more concerned about what was going to happen once they made it back to the apartment.

* * *

When Joe and Gabby made it to the apartment, both went straight into his bedroom. She had just taken her jacket off when Joe placed his hand on the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers. She let out a giggle when a hand trailed down her back and squeezed her rear. He pulled back and pulled his shirt off, then placed kisses along her chest, right above her breasts.

Joe slipped his hand up her stomach, caressing the sides of her breasts and pulled her shirt of leaving her in her lacy bra.

"Joe." Gabby knew what he wanted but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"Gabby. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Joe pressed himself against her and she could fully feel what she did to him.

Joe brought his hands down to her belt and started to undo it while kissing her neck.

"Joe, stop." Gabby grabbed his hands making him stop.

Joe realized why she stopped him and let out a long frustrated sigh. He turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I-I just..." She felt so guilty but couldn't help the way she felt.

"Yeah. Go to bed. I'll be there in minute." Joe turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked watching his back.

"To the bathroom. I have a little something to take care of." Joe said sounding bitter. Gabby blushed realizing what he had to take care of.

Biting her lip Gabby stood up and went to stop him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. He looked at her confused. She lifted herself on her tip toes and kissed him deeply. He gripped her hips and kissed her back, even though he was confused. She moved her lips down his throat. Joe let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Gabby, what are you...?" He choked in a breath when he felt her hand wrap around his length.

Gabby pushed him on the bed. Getting on top of him not letting go of him, she began moving her hand up and down causing him to gasp. He grabbed a lock of her hair in his fist and leaned his head back in the pillows as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

"Baby, you don't have to," he sucked in a deep breath. "Do this."

Gabby looked up at him and bit her lip. She reached up to kiss him gently. "It's okay." She said.

"Jesus." Joe swallowed thickly as she continued her ministrations. He knew how much courage it took her to even consider doing this. At this point he would take whatever he could get. It didn't take much for his orgasm to build. Just as he felt that he would explode he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"What's the matter?" She asked thinking she had done something wrong.

"Nothing. Trust me baby, you did nothing wrong. I just don't want to get the bed messed up." Joe grinned at her and hurried out the door to the bathroom.

Gabby felt her cheek warm with a blush. She felt a certain pride in the fact that she made him feel that good. Planting a smile on her face, she slipped her jeans off leaving her in her panties, she snuggled down in the bed, bringing the covers up to her chin. A few minutes later she heard the door open and a dip down in the bed. She felt Joe make himself comfortable behind her and wrap his arm around her waist. She mumbled a goodnight to him and he lightly kissed the back of her head as both of them fell asleep.

**Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait, but to make up for it this is my longest chapter yet!! I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried. lol Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and alerted the story. It means the world to me, so keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter four **

The following day found Gabby sitting in her late afternoon writing class. It happened to be her only class of the day so she was able to sleep in that morning. She had loved waking up with Joe next to her. When she had returned to her dorm to change, Becca had already left for class, so she was unable to talk to her about what happened between her and Spink to make her want to leave like she did.

She was barely listening to her professor give his lecture when her mind drifted to what went on between herself and Joe. She couldn't believe she had, had the guts to do what she did the night before. She told herself that she did it only because she felt guilty leaving Joe in such an aroused state, but she had felt such excitement knowing how much she pleased and satisfied him. Honestly it wouldn't bother her to do it again. Gabby suddenly felt a nudge in her side and looked to the girl with short red hair sitting next to her staring. She couldn't place her name though.

"What?" Gabby whispered.

"Gabriella. Something you would like to share?"

Gabby looked straight ahead at the professor standing at the front of the classroom looking expectantly at her.

"No," Gabby said meekly sinking down in her chair.

"Then perhaps you should pay attention." The professor went on.

Gabby sighed. She hated being picked on.

"I thought they only did that in high school," she grumbled to herself.

Picking up her pen she started jotting notes down willing the time to go by faster.

Before she knew it her two hour class was over and she started gathering up her things. The first thing on her mind was to find Becca and demand what happened the night before.

"Gabriella? Could I have a word?"

Gabby turned to the professor who was sitting at his desk. He was not looking up at her but staring at a paper in his hands.

"God," she thought. "I failed, he's going to kick me out of class for not paying attention."

With those thoughts running through her head, she approached his desk. She noticed all the other students had left.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention, I was just-"

"Don't worry about that," the professor interrupted her. "I wanted to talk to you about something else. The New York Times magazine company is looking for an intern for the summer. I think you should apply. Your grades are excellent, and if you do well you could land yourself a more permanent position for when you graduate. Just imagine having your own column in the New York Times."

Gabby stood stock still. She couldn't believe the opportunity that was just laid in front of her. It's every journalists dream to work for a paper like the New York Times.

"Gabriella?" The professor stood up to stand next to her.

Gabby snapped out of her trance. She looked at her professor who was now looking down at her in concern.

"I'm fine. Just shocked I guess. Are you sure? I mean there's got to be hundreds of students applying for this."

"Well you're one of my best students. I can write you a letter of recommendation with your resume. You'll be a shoe in."

"I don't know. New York?"

"You have until May to apply. They will choose their intern in June."

"It's January now. That gives me four months." Gabby calculated in her head. "I'll definitely think about it. Thank you."

"Good. Let me know and I'll write you a letter of recommendation."

"Okay." Gabby smiled and nodded.

She hugged her binder to her chest and left the classroom. She wanted to jump up and down in joy. This is a once in a lifetime chance to work for a major magazine company. In New York no less. Then it hit her that if she got the job she would have to leave. Leave Joe. Her joy slowly started to leave her and her mind started running through the possibilities again.

"Hey you look good today. You get lucky with Joe last night?"

Gabby looked up to see Becca smiling at her. She had obviously gotten over what happened the night before.

"No. Just some good news. Speaking of, you seem to be in a good mood considering what the mood you were in when we left last night."

"Well I had a night to sleep on it and I've decided to completely forget last night ever happened."

"What did happen?" Gabby questioned.

Becca walked beside her silently.

"Come on Becca, you know you can tell me anything."

"I, maybe, sort of kissed Spink last night in the women's bathroom."

Gabby stared at Becca eyes wide.

"Please don't say anything. It was a moment of weakness and its never going to happen again." Becca pleaded.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself," Gabby smirked.

"What? No. You. I'm trying to convince you. Anyway, what's your good new?"

Gabby told her about the internship, momentarily forgetting about Becca and Spink.

"New York? Gabby that's amazing! Your going to apply right?"

"I don't know. I mean hundreds of students will apply. I probably won't get it anyway."

"Are you kidding? Your the top in your class. So why not try?"

"The whole summer? That's a long time to be away from you, Tanya-"

"And Joe." Becca interrupted.

"And Joe." Gabby admitted softly.

"Gabby, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If Joe really loves you he'll want what's best for you. And this is what's best for you. This could jump start your career."

"Yeah. In New York City." Gabby said looking down at her feet.

"Gabby." Becca whined.

"Okay. Enough. I've got four months to think about it. Do you have anymore classes today?"

"Yeah. I've got a chem lab in a half hour."

"Okay, well I'm done for today. I think I'll stop by the diner to visit Tanya. I'll see you later at the dorm."

Gabby waved goodbye to Becca and started the short walk to Bruce's diner where Tanya worked.

* * *

"Two cheeseburgers and a medium fries and coke."

Tanya was in the last few hours of her shift and couldn't wait to get home. Baggy was of course 'working' so she knew she was going to be going home alone again. She grabbed the pot of coffee and walked to a table with an elderly couple.

"Would you like a refill?"

"Yes, thank you dear," the woman smiled up at her.

Tanya smiled and poured the coffee into the couples cups. She walked back behind the counter and looked up at the front door. She smiled seeing her sister walk in.

"Bruce, I'm going on my break."

"You got fifteen minutes." Bruce stuck his head of from behind the back.

"Yeah, yeah." Tanya took off her apron and met Gabby in the middle of the room.

"Come on."

Tanya led Gabby to the back of the diner to an empty table.

"So what brings you here?"

Gabby proceeded to explain to her sister about the internship.

"Gabby, this is amazing! Now I have an excuse to visit New York. Imagine the shopping."

"I never said I was going to take it."

"What do you mean?" Tanya questioned. "You have to take it."

"Well, chances are I won't get it anyway. Hundred's of students are going to be applying. Why set myself up for disappointment. Besides I don't think I could leave here. Your here, Becca's here-"

"Joe's here." Tanya interrupted copying Becca's words.

"And that." Gabby admitted.

"Gabs, you can't let one person stop you from doing what's best for yourself."

"He's not just one person to me. And he's not the only reason I'm not sure about this."

"Really?" Tanya didn't believe her.

"Yes really. My life is here. Everything I know and love is here. I don't want to leave that."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself." Tanya mimicked Gabby's words to Becca from earlier.

"Nobody. It's how I feel."

"Gabby, I love you, your my sister and I'll support you in whatever you decide. Just promise me you won't throw your life away on a guy who had no set future."

Gabby narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean no set future?"

Tanya took a breath. What she said hadn't come out the way she wanted.

"What I meant was that Joe barely finished high school. He's never gone or going to go to university or college. He sells drugs to make money. Its' all he knows."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Baggy's not a rocket scientist either." Gabby said sarcastically.

"But there's a difference between us. I work in this diner and will probably be here for the rest of my life. You have a chance to be happy and successful."

"So your telling me that if an opportunity came up like," Gabby thought for a few seconds. "Say Gordon Ramsay walked in and offered you a chance to waitress at his five star restaurant in England, you would leave Baggy and this life behind just because you would make a little more money there than you would here."

"Yes. No. Look all I'm saying is think about it before you say no. This opportunity will never happen again. Why would you want to stay here when you could live it up and have a glamorous life in New York?"

Gabby shook her head. "You think I'm willing to throw everything I have here with Joe away?"

"Everything you have? Gabby, Joe and Baggy are in the same business. As of late all I have is fear that I'm going to get a call telling me that he was arrested, shot or killed. Sometimes I think its not even worth it anymore."

Tanya let out a breath. It felt good to finally let her feelings out there. It's not that she didn't love Baggy. She loved him with all her heart. They just seemed to be growing apart. Physically everything was great, but they never talked anymore.

"You know Tanya, I thought out of everyone you would be the one to understand, but your telling me to forget everything and just leave. You may be willing to do that but I care about my family and friends."

Gabby stood and walked away leaving the diner. She purposely ignored Tanya who was calling out to her.

Tanya glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. What had first turned out to be a pleasant surprise, ended up being a horrible surprise. And it all happened within ten minutes. She still had a few minutes before she had to go back to work so she went out the back to get her cell phone. She stepped outside behind the building where some of the employees were smoking. She dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Yeah?" Baggy's rough voice answered.

"Hey baby," Tanya smiled hearing his voice.

"Oh hey. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, I'm on my break. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you. You sure you can't pick me up later?"

"Yeah. Look baby I gotta go. Billy's on a rampage. Heco fucked up again. I'll see you later at home."

"Alright. I love-" she got cut off as the dial tone rang in her ears. "You."

She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Putting her phone in her pocket she headed back inside to go back to work.

* * *

As Gabby walked in the direction of her dorm she though about the internship. She wasn't stupid, she knew this was a once in a lifetime thing. But she considered what she had with Joe a once in a lifetime thing. She honestly thought that she would never feel what she felt with Joe, with anyone else. Sure he was part of a gang and his brother is a gang lord; he was from the wrong side of the tracks and barely had a parental figure growing up. She didn't care, she loved him anyway. He was good to her and that's all that mattered to her. She didn't even care that he didn't like Becca, her best friend.

Suddenly she heard the familiar rumble that she had come to love. Looking behind her she saw the black mustang pull over. Seeing the door open, Gabby's eyes brightened seeing Jo walk towards her.

She let a smile grow on her face as Joe took her in her arms. Her mind moved back to the internship and the prospect of having to leave so she tightened her hold on him.

Joe rubbed her back wondering why she was suddenly so possessive over him. Not that he was complaining. He nuzzled her neck and place a soft kiss there before pulling back to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He gently pried her hands, which were clenching his red leather jacket and held them tightly.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just had a fight with Tanya." Gabby forced herself to laugh, trying to show she was okay.

"You want to talk about it?" Joe knew Gabby would not be herself unless she let out what she was feeling or unless she made up with Tanya. Whichever one came first.

Gabby faintly thought about telling Joe about the internship but decided against it. She didn't want to think about it anymore today.

"No, it's okay. Just a stupid petty argument. I don't ever remember what it was about."

She leaned up to kiss him to prove her point. Joe wrapped his arms around her as their mouths moved together.

Suddenly a loud horn made them jump apart. Gabby looked past Joe to see Billy sitting in the car with an annoyed look on his face. Joe followed her gaze and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Before he pops a blood vessel."

Gabby let Joe lead her to the car and climbed in the back seat. She caught Billy's glare in the rear view mirror. She gave an apologetic smile for making him wait. Billy let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his nose as his gaze on her softened.

"Sorry man, you don't mind if she comes over?" Joe glanced over at his brother.

Billy stuck a cigarette in his mouth and inhaled, the smoke filling his lungs.

"I don't give a fuck what you do, as long as I get my money." He then exhaled letting the smoke fill the car.

Joe smirked and pulled out a cigarette of his own. He knew Billy liked and approved of Gabby. She was the only girl he had let stay at the apartment. Besides of course Madison, but that was a different thing altogether. Nobody ever dared to bring Madison up unless they wanted a severely pissed off Billy Darley on their backs.

They finally made it to the apartment and Billy shook off his jacket and grabbed a beer form the refrigerator.

"I gotta go take a piss," Joe announced holding himself and ran for the bathroom.

"Attractive," Gabby mumbled. She looked over seeing Billy staring at her. She always felt kind of awkward when left alone with Billy.

"Thanks for letting me come-"

"The fuck you talking about? You know your welcome here. As long as you don't do anything to fuck over my brother, we're good." Billy sat down in the living room.

Gabby said nothing, just nodded her head. She wished Joe would hurry up. Not that she didn't like Billy, it was just she never knew what to say to him.

"All right, I feel better." Joe came out of the bathroom and went straight to the refrigerator to get a beer.

Gabby chuckled to herself. Considering Joe and Billy were brothers, they were different.

"But they don't know how alike they really are," she though to herself.

She followed Joe as he went into his room. She took her sweater off and laid back on his bed.

"Make yourself at home," he teased her.

Gabby just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Joe laid his beer on his dresser. Keeping his eyes on Gabby's face he removed his shirt and laid down on top of her. Relaxing the lower part of his body he trapped her legs between his and the weight of his hips laying against hers stopped her from being able to move. Not that she wanted to move. He rested on his elbows so he wasn't completely crushing her. Gabby absently ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back.

"So you seem like you feel better," Joe murmured and ran his lips across her cheek and down her jaw.

"I do feel better. I think you have something to do with that."

Joe let a genuine smile cross his face. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You must have been very good in a previous life," Gabby smiled playfully. It wasn't often she was able to see this vulnerable side to him.

Joe leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Every time he kissed her, he couldn't stop the jolts of pleasure that shot through his body. No girl had ever made him feel like that. At least not the way Gabby had. When they broke from the kiss Joe rested his forehead against hers. Gabby brought her hand up to gently caress his cheek.

"So I'm getting another tattoo," Joe said moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Another one? What of?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm getting it on my chest."

"So your getting a tattoo just for the hell of it?" Gabby asked caressing his chest where his heart was.

"Yeah, why?" Joe chuckled amused.

"I don't know. I always thought people got tattoos because they mean something to them. Like a tribute or kids names or family names."

"You want me to get your name tattooed on me?"

Gabby's eyes widened. "No. no. Whatever you do, don't get my name."

"Why not?" Joe slipped a hand up her shirt to run it across her stomach.

"Because that's the biggest jinx of a relationship. The minute a person gets a tattoo of their significant others name, the relationship almost always goes sour. It's a fact."

"Is that right?" Joe laughed. "Well then I promise I won't get your name."

"Good," Gabby said satisfied.

Joe let out another laugh and moved so he was laying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. Gabby laid an arm across his chest and hooked a leg across his waist. Joe rested a hand on the thigh across his waist and sighed content with his life at the moment. He closed his eyes wanting to get a little sleep since he knew he had to be up later that night for 'work.'

* * *

Tanya groaned as she waited in the elevator to get to her floor. The fight with Gabby had been weighing on her mind the whole day and she still felt bad. She had to use the little bit of money she had left for a cab to get home. She was even too tired to care that Baggy probably wouldn't be home until late that night or early in the morning. The ding of the elevator went off and the door slid open. The first thing she noticed when she stepped out were all the boxes around her door. It wasn't until she was next to her door she noticed that the door to the apartment next to her was open.

"So I guess we have a new neighbor," she thought.

As she started to unlock her door she heard a strange grunting sound. Furrowing her eyebrows she slowly tip toed to the open door to peek inside. She was preparing herself in case she saw something she didn't want to see.

Peeking her head through the doorway, there was a man standing in the room. She couldn't help but stare at the muscular, naked back that faced her. Tanya ran her eyes down his body. She watched as he bent over the sofa and started pushing it to the middle of the room. He had short curly black hair and the back of his neck was drenched in sweat. He had on a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and she also noticed that he had two dimples on his lower back. She had been so caught up in staring at his body, she didn't notice that he was now looking at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked amused.

"Uh, what? No, I live next door and heard noises. I didn't know I was getting a new neighbor. I didn't even know the old one moved out."

"Yeah, they moved out a while ago I'm told. Brian Louder." He held out his hand to her.

Tanya had to walk into the room in order to reach his hand. She looked up at his face as she shook his hand and was hit with the brightness of his blue eyes. He also had that sexy rugged look going on since he looked like he hadn't shaved that day.

"Tanya Smith."

"Nice to meet you Tanya Smith," Brian smiled. "You want a drink or something?"

Tanya bit her lip in contemplation. It wouldn't hurt to have a drink with a neighbor. It's always nice to be friendly with neighbors.

"Sure," she finally answered.

She looked down to see she was still holding his hand. She quickly let it go and looked down at her feet with a slight blush and embarrassed chuckle.

Brian smiled, amused at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful in a simple way, with her blond hair up in a messy ponytail, strands falling all around her face and neck. She didn't have an ounce of make up on and was wearing an old, well worn waitress uniform.

"Actually, I don't have any glasses unpacked yet," he said apologetically. "We could-"

"You can come over to my place," she had said it before thinking. What if Baggy came home while he was there? He would freak out.

"Okay." He began to walk out the door.

"Uh, do you think you could," Tanya pointed at his toned chest.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Um, not that I mind or anything, but could you maybe put on a shirt, or something."

Brian looked down at his chest and chuckled. He was amused to see the red in Tanya's cheeks.

"Alright."

* * *

Tanya didn't know how long they had been talking but she knew she was enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had been able to sit and talk to someone.

Brian had told her all about himself. He was an only child, who lived in a middle class home. He told her how his father had past away his final year of high school and that he used the savings he inherited from him to go to law school. He was now going to be starting an internship with a local law firm.

Tanya really enjoyed talking to him and found herself laughing more in the last few hours than in he last few weeks.

"I really enjoyed talking to you Tanya, but I have to get-"

"What the fuck is this?" Tanya jumped out of her seat to face Baggy who was standing in the doorway glaring at Brian.

"Baggy? I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"That's fuckin obvious. Who the hell are you?" Baggy moved to stand in front of Tanya so he could stare Brian down. Brian had a few inches on Baggy, but Baggy was more broad shouldered.

"Brian Louder. I just moved in next door." Brian considered holding his hand out, but he had a feeling Baggy would probably rip his arm off.

"Nice to know. Now get the fuck out." Baggy grabbed the doorknob of the front door and held it open.

"Baggy!" Tanya exclaimed angrily.

"No, Tanya it's fine. I have to get back anyway. I'll talk to you later." Brian ignored Baggy and nodded at Tanya before he left.

"Like hell you will," Baggy muttered slamming the door and locking it.

"Baggy what's your problem?" Tanya seethed.

"My problem is that I come home after a long day of putting up with Billy and the guy's bullshit and my girlfriend is chatting it up with the new pretty boy next door."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's new in the building. I was being polite. Not that you know anything about that."

"Well he looked pretty damn comfortable here. Just how new is he?"

Tanya stared at Baggy. Just what was he insinuating?

"What are you trying to say?" She took a breath trying to calm herself.

"Well we haven't spent a lot of time together recently," Baggy argued.

"Who's fault is that? I've tried time and time again to spend time with you, but you've always blown me off with 'work'. And to be honest, I'm sick of it."

Tanya let out a breath and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed. She heard the door open but refused to look at him. Instead she slipped into the shower and let the hot water rinse over her body. She felt the tears prick her eyes when she thought about Baggy basically accusing her of cheating. She ran her hands over her face when she felt lips on her shoulder and arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She didn't say anything. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. She was glad the water was beating down towards her face. That way she hoped Baggy wouldn't notice her tears.

**Please review! and p.s I have a picture of Brian on my profile if you want to take a look!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first I want to say I'm soooo sorry its been so long since I updated this story. And i apologize again that its so short. I just really wanted to get something out there. So I hope you like it and I hope the next chapter won't be so short and take so long to get out. Thanks to all the reviewers I really appreciate it!!! So read and let me know what you think! x0x0x0x0x0**

**Chapter Five**

"I feel so untouched right now, need you so much right now," Gabby murmured along with the clock radio that lay on her bedside table.

She danced a little as she dusted off her bookshelf. It was late Saturday afternoon and just like every Saturday, she cleaned her room. She then ended the day at Four Roses with Joe. Sometimes she was able to convince Becca to go with her but most times she declined. She had not brought up the situation between herself and Spink so Gabby didn't say anything about it.

"I feel so untouched right now, want you so much, some how I can't resist you, gone crazy from the moment I met you," she continued.

Gabby continued to dance to the upbeat music and didn't hear her door open. She also didn't feel the eyes that watched her in amusement and apparent lust from the way she was moving her hips. She remained oblivious until a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Oh!" she spun around in surprise.

"You should move like that more often."

"Joe," she exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Did St. Gabby just cuss?" Joe stepped back and put a hand over his heart, exaggerating.

"No," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Come on babe, we're all a little bad sometimes," Joe smirked.

She laughed as he grabbed her pulling her against him and started kissing her neck.

"Okay big boy, as much as I'm enjoying this, I have to finish my room."

Joe reluctantly let her go. He flopped down on her newly made bed and watched her as she finished dusting.

"Joe, I just made that bed, you better now mess it up."

Joe rolled his eyes and rested his arms behind his head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," she said with her back turned to him.

Joe sighed to himself although inside he was internally happy that she knew him so well.

"I have an appointment to get my tattoo tonight."

"Hmm," Gabby was still kind of skeptical about the whole tattoo thing. But Joe had a lot already and he was a big boy. Besides she never told anyone but she found them kind of hot. Joe stood up off the bed and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Gabby laid the rag she had been using on the desk and latched onto Joe's arms, leaning back into him.

"I want you to come with me," he said into her ear.

"You do?" Gabby wasn't sure. She wasn't the biggest fan of tattoos, although she thought Joe looked amazingly hot with them.

"Yeah, I want you there. Most of the tattoos I got while I was drunk. I want to remember this one with you there. You never know, you might see something you like."

"I doubt that, but okay, I'll go. What time?"

Joe grinned, "Around nine."

Gabby looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, "that gives me about four hours. I'm going to go get a quick shower and we can go from there. Be back in a minute."

Gabby kissed him quickly and grabbed some clean clothes. Joe flopped back down onto her bed and rested his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll swing by your dorm around eight?"

Joe frowned and opened his eyes as Becca walked into the room not noticing him. She dropped her purse on the desk Gabby had just cleaned and began emptying its contents.

"Gabby just cleaned that," he said dryly.

"Ah!" Becca squealed not expecting anyone to be in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Joe chuckled sarcastically, "what do you think?"

"You like her little puppy aren't you?" Becca scoffed as she rummaged through her drawers. It was clear that she and Joe did not get along but tolerated each other for Gabby's sake.

"Rather puppy than bitch," Joe shot back.

Becca glared at him. She opened her mouth to retort but was distracted by the door opening.

Gabby smiled seeing Becca and ran a towel through her wet hair.

"Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Nothing just spent the day at the library working on my physics paper."

"Physics?" Joe asked skeptically while Gabby nodded her head. One thing about Becca was that she was extremely smart. She just didn't like to boast about it.

"Yes, physics. You might have heard of it. It's the science that deals with matter, energy, motion and force."

"Becca," Gabby warned. Joe narrowed his eyes.

Becca just shrugged and smiled innocently. She turned and looked at Gabby.

"I'll be out late. I'm going to a party with Sienna. So don't wait up."

Becca grabbed a bag she had filled with clothes and kissed Gabby's cheek. Without another word, she left the room. Gabby looked pointedly at Joe and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Joe asked.

Gabby just shook her head. Those two will never change. But Gabby almost didn't want them to change. She loved them both just as they were.

* * *

"Order up, table four."

Tanya sighed wiping away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She grabbed the tray which had a plate of onion rings and a sandwich and another plate with a bowl of chili. She walked as fast as she could carry the tray to table four, where two teenage girls sat.

"I've been waiting so long for my food I need a refill on my coke," one of the girls said sticking the empty glass in Tanya's face before she had a chance to put the tray down.

Tanya wanted to comment on the young girl's tone but bit her tongue. With a stiff nod, she grabbed the cup and walked over to the counter.

"Refill on the coke please," she asked dryly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Rough day?"

Tanya looked over and was pleasantly surprised to see her new neighbor Brian sitting on a stool at the counter. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Yeah, non stop all day," she leaned against the counter.

"Think you can take a break?"

Tanya bit her lip and looked around. She glanced out toward the back and saw Bruce the owner was too busy to notice.

"I can spare a couple minutes," she grinned and motioned for him to follow her. Brian smiled and quickly stood to follow her. Tanya led him out the back door into an alleyway.

"This is where we go for breaks most of the time."

Brian nodded and took her hand. He led her down the alleyway to the busy street. Down the street there was a little bookstore with a couple of benches out front. He lead her to the bench and they sat down.

"It's so good to get out of there," Tanya sighed in relief.

"Yeah you looked like you needed to get out of there," Brian leaned back and rested his arm on the back of the bench.

"Well thanks for getting me out of there. Even if it's only for a few minutes," she smiled shyly and looked down at her hands.

"No problem. You know I really enjoyed hanging out with you the other night," he said.

"Me too," Tanya agreed softly looking up at him. He really was handsome. His face was now clean shaven which made his mouth and lips look so much better than she had originally thought.

"So your boyfriend is quite a character."

"Huh?" Tanya's eyes that had been focusing on his lips snapped up to his eyes which were now filled with amusement.

"That was your boyfriend that stormed into your apartment the other night right?"

"Yeah, he is. We live together but you've probably figured that out. We've known each other for years. We've been together almost two years now."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy I'd see you with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly thinking he had offended her. "It's just he's covered in tattoos and looks like he could be in one of those gangs you hear about in the news."

"You're really not from around here are you?" Tanya chuckled not mentioning how right he really was. Brian shook his head and laughed along with her.

"So what kind of guy do you see me with?" Tanya asked curiously.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, someone like, like-"

"Like you?"

Brian gazed at Tanya and felt his lips curl upward. He leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah, someone like me."

He watched as her lips parted as if inviting him. He wanted to kiss her and she seemed to be responding. His lips were inches away from hers; he seemed to be waiting for her to make the next move. Tanya glanced down at his lips. Her head was shouting at her to stop but it was like she couldn't control her body. Just as their lips touched there was a loud honking form the cars on the street. Tanya jumped up placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh God, what did I just do?"

"I'm sorry," Brian stood apologizing.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have flirted like that."

"Well I started it. And I liked it."

Tanya stared at Brian. She had to admit she really liked him. She felt guilty that she had wanted to kiss him. She thought of Baggy and his reaction if he had seen.

"God, what if he had seen?" she whispered.

"What?"

"We're in the middle of the street. Anybody could have seen. Billy has people everywhere," Tanya went on, not hearing Brian.

"What. Nobody saw, who's Billy?" Brian was confused.

"Look I'm sorry. I got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

Tanya didn't wait for a response and rushed down to the street back to the diner, leaving Brian staring after her.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Becca stared horrified up at the Four Roses sign.

"It's a bar one of the guys in my lit class told me about. Apparently it's badass. I wanted to come check it out. Why? Have you ever been here before? Of course you haven't, you hang with that prude Gabby Smith and the likes of her would never show up at a place like this."

Becca stared at her new 'friend' Sienna. She was as stuck up as they come. With her platinum blond hair, skinny body and dark makeup on her pale face, she even looked the part. Normally she would have stuck up for Gabby but at the moment she was having a mini panic attack because they were standing outside of the Four Roses and there were two mustangs parked in the parking lot.

"Wait," she tried to say but Sienna was already opening the door and walking in. Chantal, another girl who was with them just giggled and followed Sienna. Chantal didn't say much of anything and followed Sienna like a puppy following her every beck and call.

Becca gritted her teeth and followed the girls inside. The first thing that hit her was the familiar sent of smoke and alcohol. Her eyes drifted to the table in the back which was full. She recognized the back of Billy's bald head. Everyone was there with the exception of Joe and Gabby. She spotted Spink but diverted her eyes quickly. She found Sienna and Chantal at the bar ordering drinks. She walked over to them praying she wouldn't get seen. The bar wasn't that crowded, beside's the gang there was only a handful of people there. Most were guys with two or three woman.

"Okay, so there are like no hot guys here," Chantal complained.

"I don't know," Sienna said thoughtfully. "I think that guy over there is pretty hot."

Becca looked over to where Sienna was looking. They were trained on the gang's table. Becca tensed when she thought she was looking at Spink but them amusement filled her when she realized she was looking at Billy.

"Good luck," Becca muttered. Gabby had briefly filled her in on Billy's past with Madison.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sienna glared at her.

"N-nothing," Becca stuttered. "It's just that he doesn't look like the type to fall for just any pretty girl."

"Well I think your wrong. He looks exactly like the type of guy to want a good time."

With that Sienna winked at her and Chantal before strutting over to the gangs table.

"Oh no," Becca closed her eyes with a sigh. When she reopened them she saw Sienna trying to talk to Billy but was failing miserably. Sienna then looked over at them and motioned for them to come over.

"Come on, she's calling us," Chantal beamed.

Becca unwilling walked over to the table. She noticed some of the guys nod their head in acknowledgement. She saw Heco nudge Spink who had yet to look up. But when he did she noticed a light come to his eyes. She felt almost giddy when she realized it was because she was there. Then she frowned at the fact that she felt giddy.

"Why don't you ladies sit down," Bodie smirked, eyeing Chantal like she was a piece of candy. She blushed under his gaze.

"Got a seat for you right here Bec," Spink patted his lap and smirked. Becca shook her head no but felt herself being pushed over to him.

"Sit down," Sienna hissed under her breath, pulling a chair next to Billy and sitting down. Becca grimaced at the annoyed look on Billy's face.

When she got near enough, Spink grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap.

"There," he said. "Not so bad is it?"

Becca wouldn't admit that she felt comfortable and instead relaxed into him. But that was all she was doing with him.

"You guys know each other?" Chantal questioned.

"N-no," Becca tensed causing Spink's arms to tighten around her. She noticed Billy looking at her with an eyebrow raised slight amusement in them.

"Of course she's never been here," Sienna snapped moving her attentions back to Billy. Billy lit a cigarette and closed his eyes letting out a deep breath. Becca let out a sigh of relief. She watched Sienna flirt with Billy, and looked like he was ready to explode.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! So not even gonna come up with an excuse except life got in the way. Not sure when the next chapter will be up cause honestly I'm not sure if anyone is even still interested in this story anymore. Please review if you are cause it would really suck to put so much time and energy into something if no one is interested! In saying that I love Gabby and Joe and would love to continue! This has only been edited by me which isn't saying much. I can never catch all my mistakes. So sorry in advance for any mistakes! Please read and review! Love you all! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Gabby held Joe's hand tightly as they entered the tattoo place looked really dirty and seedy, but Joe assured her that the place was legit. There were pictures of snakes and skulls and more that littered the walls. She assumed it was the work of the artists in the shop. She grimaced as a greasy bald man walked through the door and sat in one of the chairs in the small waiting area.

"Are you sure this place is sanitary?" Gabby asked looking around in disgust.

"Baby, don't worry. This place looks dirty but I promise it's clean. Big Bubba has done all my tats and is one of the best in the city."

Gabby looked skeptical, "Big Bubba?"

"Somebody sayin' my name?" A rough voice rang through the air.

Gabby spun around and gasped at the pure size of the man before her. She now realized where the name Big Bubba came from.

"Hey man," Joe stepped up to him and they shared a man type hug.

"Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Gabby," Joe placed a hand on Gabby's lower back.

"What's a girl that looks like you doing with a guy that looks like him?" Bubba said but the small upturn of his mouth showed he was kidding. Gabby chuckled softly and looked down at the floor.

"He looks big but he's just a teddy bear," Joe said into her ear. Bubba lead the two of them into a small room in the back of the shop. There was a pale green chair sitting in the middle of the room. Kind of like a dentist chair. Joe hopped up on it as Gabby sat in a chair next to it.

"So Joey, what will it be this time? I see your neck healed up nicely," Bubba said sitting down in the chair on the opposite side.

Joe rubbed the side of his neck where his most recent tattoo was, "yeah it's all good. I had an idea of what I wanted. I drew up a rough sketch."

"I thought you didn't know what you wanted?" Gabby questioned. Joe handed Bubba a folded up piece of paper he had retrieved from his pocket.

Bubba glanced down at the paper for a moment with a concentrated look on his face before nodding and saying, "give me a couple minutes. I think I can come up with something sweet."

Gabby stood and hopped up on the seat next to Joe. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him.

"I thought you didn't know what you wanted?" Gabby repeated turning her body to face him. Joe grabbed a strand of her hair and began to swirl it around his finger.

"I wasn't completely sure, but had an idea," Joe smirked and moved to kiss her neck.

"Well? What is it? How come you never told me?"

Joe just moved from her neck to her lips. Gabby kissed him back as his hand gripped the back of her neck.

"Well, well, well," a rough voiced that sounded like he had been smoking since birth drawled out.

Gabby pulled back and turned red. She frowned seeing the hard look in Joe's eyes once he saw the man who was standing there.

"Well if it ain't little Joey Darley, didn't know you were old enough to be kissing girls," the guy said. "Pretty ones too."

Joe stood up as he saw the guys eyes trail over Gabby's body. Gabby stood up as well. Joe instinctively stood in front of her blocking her from the guys view.

"What's the matter big boy? Afraid your girl will get a good look at a real man?"

Gabby poked her head out from behind Joe to glare at the man. He wasn't too tall but he was built. He was covered in tattoos, even on his face and all over his bald head. He was also sporting a large smirk.

"Listen, you don't want to start shit with me right now," Joe warned.

"No? Why? Big brother's not here. It would actually be a fair fight. Your girl ever see you fight?"

"Back off," Joe took a step closer. Gabby gripped the material of Joes shirt in her fingers.

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" The guy placed his hands on Joe's chest and pushed him. Joe fell back a couple steps bumping into Gabby. His hands automatically went behind him to steady her.

"Hey! Break it up. Now!"

Gabby saw Big Bubba walk back into the room. He had Joe's sketch in his hand. He stood in front of Joe.

"Back off Mick. You always manage to start shit in my shop. Get the fuck out." Big Bubba suddenly turned from a teddy bear to a grizzly bear. Mick's eyes shifted over to Big Bubba, then back at Gabby and Joe.

"See you soon sweetheart," he winked and licked his lips.

"Motherfucker," Joe spat and rushed forward but Big Bubba turned and stopped him before he could reach Mick.

"Not here. Let it go."

Joe took a deep breath. He could hear Mick laughing as he walked out the door. Gabby moved from behind Joe to stand next to him. He had a dangerous look on his face that she had not seen before.

"I got the sketch finished. I'll be back in a minute to set up," Bubba left the room giving Joe and Gabby some privacy.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked Joe grabbing his hand. His face softened as he looked down at her. He leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I'm fine," he said when they pulled apart.

"Who was that guy?"

"Nobody important," Joe's face hardened again. "Come on."

Gabby didn't have time to say anything else. She just sat back down as Joe hopped up on the chair again.

* * *

When Tanya walked out of the diner she was shocked to see Baggy sitting on the side of the street in the red mustang. When he noticed her, he got out of the car and met her half way.

"Hey baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," she said surprised. She was not expecting him to be there.

"My last deal went down fast so I thought I'd come pick you up," he said answering her unasked question.

"Oh," Tanya wasn't sure what else to say. It had been awhile since she and Baggy had spent any real quality time together.

"Yeah. so I figured we could go home and catch up on some lost time." He slipped his hands down to cup her bottom and nuzzled his face into her neck. Tanya smiled. Maybe they would go back to the way they use to be.

"Sure."

* * *

Becca didn't know how long she had been sat there in Spink's lap but she really liked the way his hands were caressing her thighs. Sienna was still flirting with Billy. Or at least trying to. He was ignoring her but seemed like he was beginning to lose patience.

"You wanna take a little bathroom break?"

Becca looked down at Spink who was grinning up at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What? Why would I want to go to the bathroom with you?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we were in the bathroom together?" He nipped at her neck.

Becca felt her pulse speed up. Of course, she remembered. She couldn't stop thinking about it. About how good his hands felt and how good his lips felt against her lips, her neck. She could almost feel them right now.

"Go Spink," Heco shouted.

Becca opened her eyes. She didn't even realize she had closed them. And Spink had been sucking on her neck. She jerked away from him and stood up.

"What's your problem?" Sienna snapped. Becca was starting to annoy her.

"Nothing, nothing. I just need a drink. So I'm gonna go. Get a drink," she said and hurried over to the bar without making any eye contact with Spink, who she could feel smirking at her.

"She's so weird sometimes," Sienna laughed.

"You gotta problem with her?" Billy snapped causing her to stop laughing.

"What? No. Of course not. It's just funny to see her in this environment. She usually hangs out with this girl we call St. Gabby because she's such a prude. Becca's lucky to be hanging out me and my friends."

"That right?" Billy grabbed a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag. Sienna couldn't take her eyes off him. Without warning he blew the smoke out and into her direction. She turned her head and coughed.

"You think you got what it takes to hang here?" Tommy laughed.

"Little girl, you have no idea," Billy murmured patting his cigarette with his finger.

"What? And Becca does?"

Everyone chuckled. They were all use to seeing Becca considering she was Gabby's best friend. Sienna just didn't know that.

Spink just laughed as Becca made her way back to the table with a new drink. She surprisingly put a bottle of beer down in front of Spink. He smiled up at her, a real smile.

* * *

"Does your chest still hurt?" Gabby asked with a smile. They had left the tattoo shop and were heading to the bar.

Joe grinned, "Nah, it's not bad now."

"Can I see it again?" Gabby moved to stand in front of him and tried to pull his shirt up. Joe rolled his eyes and chuckled. He lifted the shirt up so Gabby could see the new ink on his chest where his heart was. Staring back at her was a tribal design of an angel.

"I got it for you, you know." Gabby's eyes shot up to his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an angel looking over my heart. She's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You have my heart. Just don't repeat any of this to anyone. Ever. I may have to kill you then. And your way too beautiful right now."

Joe grinned hauling her against him and firmly pressing his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips before abruptly pulling looked at her in confusion.

"This is gonna jinx us. Anytime someone gets a tattoo about their boyfriend or girlfriend they break up. I don't want to break up."

Joe smiled and nuzzled her neck. "That's names babe. I don't have your name on me yet."

"Yet?" Gabby asked. "Try never. I don't want my name on you. It will jinx us."

So superstitious," Joe mumbled against her neck, sliding his hands down her back. Without warning he slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and gently thrust his hops into her. Gabby let out a gasp.

"It's true," Gabby muttered trying to ignore the shot of pleasure that just swept through her lower belly. She pulled away with a laugh and began walking away.

Joe chuckled and jogged forward to catch up with her. He was one lucky son of a bitch, he thought.

**Short I know, sorry. But like I said, I don't even know if anyone is still reading this. So let me know! :)**


End file.
